


If Lucy was an Elemental Slayer

by CrazyAssFangirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: And then Satan is going to give me back, As well as a personality, Ash is terrifying, Dragons show up, F/M, Gajeel isn't a complete douche, Happy gets a girlfriend, Here's some more cliche for you, I need a life, I need sleep, I need to be stopped, I'm Going to Hell, Is Frosh a guy or a girl?, Is Midnight a dude or a girl? Gay or straight?, Jellal grows a pair, Lucy is a scary as Erza, Lucy is strong, Natsu gets his ass kicked, Romeo learns fire magic faster, The jury's still out of the last two questions, Wendy and Romeo are so cute!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAssFangirl/pseuds/CrazyAssFangirl
Summary: Lucy is an Elemental Slayer, and she and her twin brother Gajeel are joining Fairy Tail along with their little sister Ash, and Ash's exceed Jewel. This story is probably going to be interesting to say the least, but eh, I'm having fun writing it, so what the hell. Might as well post it. This is going to be a long and bumpy ride, because we're going to be following the basic plot line of the anime, with slight alterations. Have fun.





	1. You're what?

Lucy’s P.o.V   
Author's note: Three dragon realm years = one Earthland year  
As I ran through the streets of Magnolia, Fiore, I couldn’t help the bubble of excitement that welled up inside me. A wide grin found its way onto my face, and when I looked at my twin brother, I saw a similar grin. We had rarely been in the human world, having chosen up until now to train in the Dragon Realm, one of the five territories ruled by the creatures of the universe. First, there was the Dragon Realm, home to dragons, the royal family, and the sirens. Next, there was the Heavens, where the gods and angels dwell, then Hell, where demons and phoenix’s call the eternal hellfire home, and then there’s the land of the Wolves, where there is limitless prey to hunt, and a huge mass of all different terrains to call home. And the, last of all, you have the Vampiric Realm, where being pale and unnaturally beautiful is the norm. Each of these worlds or realms is part of my home. We--being my twin brother, and my little sister—have spent our whole lives training in the Dragon Realm, and that has been a very long time. Though my twin brother and I are technically only seventeen years old, time is weird in the other realms, so we’ve lived for fifty-one years. We’re still considered children by all the creatures though, because all of them are either immortal or live for an extremely long time. Ever since our mom told us about Fairy Tail and the jobs she went on when she was part of it when she was younger, Gajeel, Ash, and I have wanted to join Fairy Tail. And that’s what brought us to Magnolia.  
When Gajeel and I pushed open the doors to the Fairy Tail guild, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us. I couldn’t blame them, because even though we wear limiters, our magic power is still overwhelmingly strong. I took a step into the room, but then there was a pink haired boy standing in front of me, glaring and growling. “oh, hush you. Be a good little dragon slayer and go sit in the corner.” I said, and everyone looked at me in surprise, except for Gajeel and Ash that is.  
“Who the hell are you?” A gray-haired boy asked harshly as he looked over the three of us.   
“Friends.” I said, smiling at the boy slightly. “Layla Heartfilia is our mom. I’ve been told I got her looks. Gajeel over here got the looks of dad, which sucks for him.” The boy opened his mouth to respond, but then a high pitched male voice cleared his throat from behind the group. I immediately bowed when the crowd parted, and my siblings did the same. “Hello, master. I have looked forward to meeting you, and mom wishes for me to pass along her wishes that you are doing well, and that you are happy with your lot in life.” I said as I rose from the bow and gave the man a charming smile.  
“Your mother is a great woman, and was one of my most trusted S-class wizards. I’m glad to see that she has found such happiness in her life. When she joined our guild, she had run away from her abusive father who only wanted her around for furthering the Heartfilia name.” He gave me a gentle smile that I couldn’t help but love. He was like a kind grandfather, I could tell that despite only knowing him for a few minutes. (In this fanfic, Jude Heartfilia is going to be their grandfather, and will maybe try to get a guild to bring Ash, Gajeel, and Lucy to his home for arranged marriages, or other things.)  
“Thank you master.” I said, and he motioned for a girl with white hair and a bust size as big as mine to bring over the Fairy Tail stamp. I chose the middle of my stomach and an opalescent white, Gajeel chose black on his right shoulder, and Ash chose to have her stamp placed on her left shoulder in a fiery mix of yellow, orange, and red.  
“So, who the hell are you guys?” A voice asked, and I turned around to see the pink haired boy staring at, and he was like, six inches from my face. Suddenly, a very dark aura came from behind the boy, and the magical power behind him was unbelievably strong as well. The boy turned around slowly, and when he saw Gajeel standing behind him, gulped in fear. Gajeel was extremely overprotective of me because one time, I’d fallen in love with a vampire, and for like, a year, we were happy and dating. I was so excited because I thought I’d found my perfect match, but he ended up using our relationship for bragging rights, to become more popular at his private school, then he cheated on me for three months. When he broke up with me, he sent me a letter saying in several different ways why he hated me, how I could go kill myself, and what he did. He had broken my brother’s trust in guys who only seemed interested in getting me to date them, or any guys in general that I became friends with. That’s why it was amazing when he became friends with Loke, the half god, half phoenix that was like another brother to me. Loke had recently started dating the half god, half siren named Angel who was my best friend. In fact, both of them were moving to Earthland soon, after they finished up the work they needed to complete for the gods. I placed a calming hand on Gajeel’s arm and he looked at me, his expression softening when I shook my head. I smiled at the pink haired boy, making sure to put as much charm as possible into the smile, and he relaxed slightly. “I’m Lucy Drok Heartfilia, and this is my twin brother Gajeel Redfox Heartfilia. Our younger sister is named Ash Taylor Heartfilia. We’re elemental slayers, meaning we’ve mastered all forms of slayer magic, and believe me, it took a long time to do that. Now, who are you?” Apparently the whole guild had been listening in on our conversation because every person in the guild hall yelled “WHAT!?!?” at the exact same time. It was quite impressive if you think about it, but I found their shock entertaining, and I let out a chuckle as I stared at the dumbfounded looks on all of their faces. “What, you’ve never heard of an elemental slayer? I suppose that makes sense considering it’s a very small group of people who can accomplish the feat of becoming an elemental slayer, and then most of them end up staying in the Dragon Realm to take over the throne, but—“  
“Sis, do you want to just spill all of our family secrets to these guys or were you planning on seeing if we could trust them or not?” Gajeel said as he casually looked at me from his position next to me leaning against the counter of the bar. I clapped a hand over my mouth, but the damage had still pretty much been done already.  
“YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING ROYALTY?!” The shout came from the whole guild and I rubbed my stinging ears. They were so loud. It was honestly a surprise anyone could think through the noise. “What are you guys doing here if you guys are royalty?” A raven haired six year old asked us, looking at us in shock.  
I bent down to his level and gave him a smile. “We’re here because we aren’t going to be inheriting the throne anytime soon. Our older brother Zeref will do a great job taking care of the worlds we rule over. He ran into a spot of trouble a few hundred Earthland years again, but then the gods helped him regain control of his body. He still has the soul of a demon inside him, but that soul no longer controls every movement of our older brother. And before you guys start yelling again, he isn’t evil. Bad things can be done for the right reasons and good can be done for evil intentions. Just remember that. Who are you guys?”  
“I’m Romeo Conbolt! I wanna be a fire mage just like my dad!” The six year old in front of me said, and I grinned at him and summoned a strand of fire that was a sea green.   
“Like this?”  
“Yeah, just like that! How do you do it?” He was practically bouncing in excitement, and he only got more excited when I promised to give him magic lessons after the introductions were over.   
Time skip: After the introductions (cause we all know who they are, or else why would you be reading this?)  
“Show me how to use fire magic!” Romeo demanded as he dragged Gajeel and I along behind him outside. When he looked at me with pleading eyes, I burst out laughing.  
“I promised I would, didn’t I, Romeo? I will keep my promise to you. Now, sit on the grass, be quiet, and relax. Keep your mind blank, and focus only on the sounds surrounding you, and when you hear nothing but that, turn your focus inward and focus on the magic power that is inside of you. All humans have the capacity to learn magic, but many just don’t want to apply themselves to the long road of learning to harness that magic, they think it’s too much work to learn to control it, to make it theirs. Focus, Romeo.” He did focus, and for the next three hours he sat perfectly still, and at first he furrowed his brow in concentration, but then he relaxed, and it seemed like he melted. By the end of the day, he had tapped into his inner magic, and was able to summon fire, though it took a while.


	2. Don't fight Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really should've realized to not pick a fight with her, but that fact seemed to go right over their heads. Natsu really shouldn't have started the fight, but at least the guildhall wasn't completely obliterated. Sorry I haven't updated in months. I lack inspiration for these stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me, should I start a crossover where Fairy Tail is a gang trying to protect the civilians of Fiore? The other fandoms in the fanfic would be South Park, Black Butler, Food Wars!, Assassination Classroom, Rave Master, Attack on Titan, Snow White with the Red Hair, Companion Quartet, plus others. It wouldn't require a lot of background knowledge, just the characters names/personalities. Let me know if that's something anyone would read. Be aware that if I do publish this story, there will be gay ships, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, either vote against it or just don't read it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's really short. I had no idea what to write other than a fight between Laxus and Natsu vs Lucy. Give me ideas please! I'm desperate.  
> Love you all!  
> -CrazyAssFangirl ~(^v^)~

When Gajeel and I walked back into the guild hall with Romeo trudging along behind us, a tanned fist flew towards my face, the sound of the air moving a dead giveaway to the attack, letting me stop the attack with ease with my own hand. "Fight me, blondie!" The fire dragon slayer yelled, trying to kick my feet out from underneath me, but I jumped, twisting my body so I landed on the guy's shoulders. He radiated heat, like a living, breathing furnace lacrima. I sighed sadly as he tried to throw me off of him, before clapping my hands over his ears. Although it was a lot more effective on wolves, it still hurt on humans, especially dragon slayers. More than once I had used this exact technique to wake up Gajeel in the morning.  
I flipped off his back as he collapsed to the ground, but twirled gracefully to the left as I heard electricity crackling through the air towards me. However, I was caught off guard as both attackers swung their fists at me at the same time. The tanned fist grazed my cheek, and I saw Ash and her exceed Jewel's faces go slack with shock. I heard Gajeel snort out a laugh though. "Dude, are you going to actually start paying attention? Stop worrying about others and let loosen up a bit. Ash and I can protect the others, so just focus on the fight."  
"Got it! Thanks, Gajeel! Ice make, SHIELD!" I yelled, stopping the two slayers from coming at me. I smirked at the shocked looks on their faces. "Celestial shadow drive!" One half of my body was covered in shadow like designs, the other half with star like designs. "Let's get serious, okay?" I launched myself at the lacrima slayer with my fist cocked, and when he stopped my punched, I smirked. Perfect, he blocked it. He dropped to the ground as shadows wound around his body and some of my celestial power went coursing through him, attacking every muscle, using his veins to travel over the body several times in just thirty seconds. This attack didn't do any permanent damage to his body, but he'd be unconscious for a while. Pity, I wanted to let loose a bit more. I jumped out of the way as I felt the other slayer approach. "You have to be quieter than that. If you make your attacks too obvious," I said, grabbing his arm and throwing him into the wall in front of me. "you'll end up getting your ass handed to you. Sure, use all your strength, but don't make the attacks obvious. Idiot."  
"HEY! I'm not an idiot! You are!" He said, springing up, and while several people from the crowd face-palmed, the ice-make wizard, Gray simply punched the fire dragon slayer in the face, and looked at me.  
"Sorry about him. Thanks for giving him a beat down, but not completely destroying the guildhall." I looked around in surprise, and other than several holes in the wall (from God knows what) and a couple dents in the floor, nothing was damaged. "I'm actually quite impressed. Most fights here leave the guild looking like a tornado swept through it, but you're a lot more graceful than the majority of Fairy Tail. You have to show me how to fight with that much speed."  
"O-oh yeah? Sure, I'll be happy to show you, but it's not like it's anything special. I've never had much muscle, and the muscle I do have is used more for speed and agility than pure strength. I've always fought by using fewer offensive moves than defensive. And, by the way, you took off your clothes."  
"SHIT! Where did they go?" He said, frantically looking around, and I laughed as he returned, this time with his clothes on, and his face dusted a light pink. "I'm sorry, I can't stop it."  
"It's okay, it provides entertainment for the readers. The fandom doesn't want your stripping habit to go away. As long as they don't ship us together, there won't be any problems."  
"....What?" Was his only reply, and I waved my hand in front of my face, laughing lightly.  
"Oh, don't worry about it. It really is that important. I'm afraid Gajeel, Ash, and I have to leave now. I hope you have a nice evening." I walked off, but still heard his confused reply.  
"Y-yeah, you too. I wonder what she meant by fandom? And what's a ship? And what the hell does she mean by readers?! I must know!" But then, everything froze in place as this chapter came to an end.


End file.
